1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for charging electric devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system for rapidly charging an electric vehicle via a pulse charge.
2. Description of the Background Art
The use of electrically powered vehicles is known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,637,956 to Blackman discloses an electrical automobile transportation system. The system embodies exposed electrified conductors on the road and electrical current collectors on the vehicle for contacting the road conductors. The electrified conductors supply electrical energy to the vehicle for power.
Another example is U.S. Pat. No. 3,914,562 to Bolger. Bolger discloses an electrically driven vehicle that has suitable batteries to drive the vehicle on conventional roads. The vehicle also has means for receiving power from a conductor embedded in a prepared roadway for driving the vehicle and for charging the batteries.
Another electric vehicle is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,139,071 to Tackett. Tackett discloses a roadway having a smooth road surface for vehicles and means for transmitting electric current through the road surface to electrically operated vehicles traveling thereon.
Although each of the referenced inventions achieves its own unique objective, all suffer from common drawbacks. Namely, the referenced systems require substantial time in order to fully charge the vehicle. Yet another problem associated with these electric powered vehicles is the cost of providing a continuous set of electrified rails along every foot of the roadway. Continuous electrified rails consume large amounts of energy and are inefficient. There is a need in the forgoing systems for a means of rapidly and efficiently charging an electric vehicle to thereby eliminate the need for stopping the vehicle for purposes of receiving power. There is also a need to provide such power via discrete power supplies along the length of the roadway. The present invention is aimed at overcoming these deficiencies.